


No Dress Code: Silent Night

by GuileandGall



Series: No Dress Code [11]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Their strange, musical date haunts Furia, the sensation complicated by a change in their routine.





	No Dress Code: Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up to Fearless Sincerity.

After an evening filled with music, her apartment seemed so quiet, bathed only in the soft sounds of their breathing and gentle kisses. Soledad held him close, and Eli lingered with no implication that he planned to leave. His arms cradled her body and her limbs draped around his.

She still found herself wondering if it was merely the implication in the song, all of them, or if there was something more to her thoughts that the last song’s lyrics could mean something. Though it still felt presumptuous on her part.

Unlike the others, she carved out time for Eli. There was no one else she could imagine whiling away hours with listening to music and walking through the city. Perhaps he had indeed gotten under her skin, scaled her walls, and broken into her heart; there was also a chance that she might even have let him in. Or so she thought as her hands thread through his soft hair. The pinch of his teeth, tickle of his breath, and brush of his lips intoxicated her.

Neither made an effort to relocate either themselves or the other. They just stayed as they were—limbs entwined, engulfed in one another physically, until prudence begged otherwise. First, his tongue retreated, though the brush of his lips caressed against hers. Inch by inch, they separated; Eli eventually pulled out of her, slipped out of her embrace and sat on the edge of the bed.

Furia followed and pressed kisses over his back and shoulders. She didn’t want him to go, but the signs were clear. He stretched pulling his arm across his chest in one direction then the next. Her hand trailed down his spine when he bent over to grab up his jeans from the floor. Eli wouldn’t be spending the night, and she wouldn’t ask.

Their arrangement--unspoken and open—granted them each the freedom of choice. They chose to see one another instead of someone else that night. They chose to have dinner together, and extend it. Now, came the choice to end their evening.

For a moment, she worried what might happen if she fell for him.

When Eli stood, Furia reached out for the sheet, but he leaned over her and halted her hand as he pressed a deep kiss on her lips. Standing, his gaze lingered upon her; aqua eyes sparkled as they followed the curves of her body and her skin heated in reply. It only broke when he pulled his t-shirt on again.

Another kiss parted her lips, another closed her eyes as his mouth pressed to her forehead.

“Tonight was … different.”

“Different?” she asked.

“Unique.”

Furia smiled, a stampede in her chest threatening to upend her steady calm. “As long as you enjoyed it.”

“Very much. I always enjoy being with you”

“I’m glad.” As if it just came back to her, she slid toward the edge of the bed. “Your car. I can drive you.”

Eli’s hands rested on her shoulders, his soft smile calming her and interrupting her rushed movement. “That would require clothes and it would be a shame to cover up such a lovely sight.” The backs of his fingers drew softly over her dewy skin, raising goose bumps.

“True, enough. But I said I’d drive you … in the morning.”

“Such sweet temptation,” he whispered against her mouth. “But I should go.”

She said nothing in reply, just hooked her finger in the collar of his shirt and pulled him a little closer for another kiss. Wishing Eli to stay would not make it so, she knew this, but it didn’t stop that feeling from cropping up. “Do be careful. Stilwater gets weirder the later it gets.”

“I’ve noticed.”

Eli finally pulled himself away. As he headed for the door, Furia followed clad, or unclad as it were, in his favorite outfit. It earned her a vibrant grin and another passionate kiss. The cold metal of the snaps and zipper on his leather jacket played in sharp and enticing contrast to the warmth of her skin.

As much as she wanted to, she didn’t waylay him, though his leaving felt strange. This wasn’t the first time he left soon after sex, so she attributed her questions about it to the abnormal state of her own thoughts after the rush of the music.

“Be safe.”

“Now, where’s the fun in that?”

Furia leaned against him. “Trust me.”

“I do,” Eli replied. His voice taking on a serious tinge.

He held her face, offering her a lingering farewell kiss before slipping out the door. Furia secured the door and leaned against it, thinking back on the evening’s detour and the way Eli had been with her in bed. It wasn’t the sharp, rough encounters they usually had against a wall or on her desk or the counter. He engulfed her, hadn’t asked her to bite or scratch him savagely.

That night, they had been enough.


End file.
